


После смерти

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: У событий всегда есть две версии. Даже после смерти.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anaquilibria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/gifts).
  * A translation of [After Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411458) by [snarkyscorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp). 



**.Гарри.**

Гарри приходит к портрету Дамблдора дважды в день.

Первый раз объясним: Гарри нуждается в совете. Дамблдор терпелив даже в посмертии, и, добродушно улыбаясь, как в старые времена, дает Гарри то, что ему необходимо. Им просто понять друг друга — взаимные уступки, все эти «а можно» и «на здоровье» туда-обратно. Все так легко, совсем как раньше, и, уходя, Гарри доволен.

Второй раз непонятен: Гарри снова хочет быть довольным. Бесконечные вопросы льются из его рта кровавым потоком, болезнь перетекает из бездумной головы в бессердечную грудь, в бездушное нутро и дальше, туда, где когда-то гнездились чувства и эмоции, но теперь темно и пусто. Гарри молит Дамблдора об ответах, но тот всего лишь портрет, и тому, что он может дать, есть предел. Гарри уходит, пряча незаданные вопросы под языком.

Третий раз обращается катастрофой: Гарри нужно больше. Кожа зудит, словно ее бросили в огонь и сожгли дотла. Губы постоянно складывают несуществующие слова, пальцы тянутся к несуществующим рукам, а пустую кровать заселяют призраки. Хотя шрам и не может больше предупреждать об опасности, но все еще опаляет кожу. Он говорит Дамблдору, говорит с Дамблдором, пока тот не кричит, требуя замолчать. Гарри ни разу не слышал, чтобы Дамблдор так кричал — таким хриплым, опасным голосом. Гарри слышит, как скрипят его зубы, смотрит, как расширяются его ноздри, разглядывает твердую линию челюсти под большой белой бородой. Когда Гарри уходит, что-то новое прячется под его кожей, шныряет по венам, словно жук.

Так это начинается: Гарри задает вопросы, а Дамблдор кричит; пока это не становится потребностью — слышать эти крики утром и еще раз вечером, чтобы снять это непонятное жжение плоти. Между визитами Гарри бестелесным призраком блуждает по Хогвартсу, спит, и сны приливами захлестывают его голову. И никто не понимает его, потому что понятия ни о чем не имеет.

**.Дамблдор.**

Дамблдор ждет не мужа, но мальчика. Дважды в день Гарри приходит к нему в поисках темных сторон своей жизни, до сих пор заброшенных в отдаленные глубины его рассудка. Разумеется, Дамблдор понимает, он и сам когда-то давным-давно был молод, и трепещущее сердце влюбленного юноши бьется в его груди.

Гарри совсем не похож на Гриндельвальда; никаких безумных, ликующих взглядов нынче, но когда Гарри хмурится, Дамблдор едва не видит что-то эдакое в нем, едва не жалеет, что не может вернуться обратно в сорок пятый, исправить причиненный вред и привести все в порядок, а потом дальше, в тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятый, когда он впервые встретил юношу, изменившего его жизнь — прежде чем все вокруг рухнуло, прежде чем годы иссушили его тело, а холостяцкая жизнь стала его достоинством. Он почти что чувствует вкус губ Гарри, когда тот обиженно надувает их, почти что ощущает хватку его пальцев, когда Гарри колотит по холсту, приковавшему Дамблдора к портрету, почти что представляет, как это было бы — влюбиться снова. 

Говорят, после смерти это невозможно. Дамблдор знает: физически подобное, конечно, неосуществимо, но эмоциональная привязанность все еще вонзает жало ему в грудь при виде Гарри Поттера, который приходит к нему — потому что нет ничего, чего бы хотелось ему сильнее. Когда Гарри умоляет его, падает на колени, служит, словно пес, Дамблдора охватывают горечь и гнев, но и возбуждение, от которого перехватывает дух. Он кричит, слыша, как рокочет его собственный голос в груди, и это заставляет Гарри умолкнуть, а потом Дамблдор познает вину и власть, которые единым основательным пинком сметают его уверенность, и понимание, и сострадание.

Гарри дергает его, изводит, строит рожи рамке из ценного дерева, украшающей портрет — чтобы успокоиться, собраться с силами и прочего, чего Дамблдор не может дать ему. Дамблдор пытается объяснять: говорит что-то вроде «я не король, не пророк, не спаситель», но в эти отчаянные времена Гарри совершенно без ума, так что Дамблдор всегда дополняет свои речи фразой «Скажи, что тебе нужно» и дает, что может. Самые мрачные слова — для возбуждения, вспышки гнева — для волнения, мягкое руководство и одобрительное хмыканье — чтобы у Гарри, кроме долга, который рвет его на части, оставалась еще одна причина вставать с постели.

Говорят, что к живым людям по ту сторону холста нельзя прикоснуться, нельзя на них подействовать, но иногда Дамблдор задается вопросом: а что, если в ловушке на самом деле не он?


End file.
